criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
COSMORUS
COSMORUS is a space agency located in Russia. The agency has a neutral alignment in the story of The Bureau and SOMBRA as the story progresses in the third season of Criminal Case. Events of Criminal Case Die by the Sword Shortly after the Bureau stopped The Sword from causing more chaos in the Sahara Region, Chief Ripley wanted to hire Jonah Karam as a field expert. Jonah agreed to go with the player to the destroyed town in Iraq to prove his worth to them, and the team found a tiny parachute with a USB-key attached to it. The player uncovered the writing to reveal the COSMORUS logo, and the parachute was sent to Elliot Clayton for further analysis. Elliot revealed a video that featured Natasha Romanova, who introduced herself as the head of COSMORUS as well as the mother of Marina, the Bureau's profiler. Natasha explained that she had reasons to believe that the space agency was infiltrated by foreign spies and that she was formally requesting the help of the Bureau. The Bureau decided to go to Moscow to look into her claim, despite Marina telling the player to not trust her mother. Moscow Mole Natasha accompanied Jack Archer and the player to the Red Square in downtown Moscow only to find the body of COSMORUS employee Darya Chernova. Natasha was immediately flagged as a suspect due to her identifying the victim, and scientist Nikolai Sharapov was also identified as a suspect later on. Both employees were proven innocent as British expat Liam Hall was discovered to be Darya's killer. During the investigation, the team found out that Darya was to be paid a sum of five million dollars from an unidentified source if she provided classified information. After Liam told them of the briefcase he was supposed to deliver in the Red Square, the team decided to head there to try to find it. However, they found a keycard with Darya's name on it and sent it to Elliot for analysis. Elliot discovered that Darya had been paid a total of 1,700,000 dollars from Global Flux Ltd for leaking information from COSMORUS. Jonah later helped the tech expert and told the team that Global Flux Ltd was one of SOMBRA's aliases. Jonah opted to help the player interrogate Nikolai about the information that Darya sold, but the latter claimed to know nothing about the information. Meanwhile, Marina opted to uncover Natasha's true self by following her footsteps to Gorky Park with the player's help. She found her mother's briefcase, which she sent to Elliot. To Marina's dismay, Elliot found out that Natasha was actually trying to bring down a corrupt organization and found nothing wrong about her. An enraged Marina tried to convince her mother to tell her the truth, but Natasha simply told her daughter to get over her personal vendetta against the government. Only Truth Remains COSMORUS did not play a huge role in this case. After solving the murder of a civil notary, Carmen and the player found a COSMORUS document with a lot of numbers, signed by Darya, on the Lermontov estate. As this was the information Darya sold to SOMBRA, the team was prompted to talk to Natasha about the document. Natasha panicked and only told them that the numbers were launch codes. With the Bureau not knowing where to head next, Elliot found a COSMORUS outpost in Siberia. O Deadly Night Employee Nick Kringle was assassinated, and three other employees - Forrest Sugarcrystal, Yelena Tereshkova, and Nikolai, were suspected of his murder. Both employees were proven innocent when Mossad agent Asal Hawaa was incriminated for Nick's assassination, but the agent was granted immunity for the crime. Marina later interrogated Asal on why Nick had to die, and Asal explained that Nick was also working as a CIA operative. However, she suspected Nick of foul play. Asal then told the team to head to Santa's house to find a clue, which was revealed to be a check for a company called Santa Inc. Elliot revealed that Santa Inc was a company set up by Nick, and he received payments from Global Flux Ltd, meaning Nick had betrayed the CIA to work for SOMBRA. Marina and the player later found Nick's phone in Lake Baikal, thanks to a lead from Forrest. Nick's phone contained a folder called "Darkness Descends", and Elliot explained that it contained a satellite hologram, which was sold to SOMBRA. The tech expert also revealed that the satellite corresponded with the launch codes that Darya had given to the organization. Chief Ripley was wondering where SOMBRA had gotten the money to build the satellite when Elliot revealed that SOMBRA had been given money from different organizations and important people dating years back - including the Russian president who had ordered Marina to be killed for his scandal. Elliot had traced some of Global Flux's payments to Mongolia, so the Bureau prepared themselves to go on the train to Mongolia. Fast Track to Murder The train stopped as diamond magnate Ilya Tretyakov was found murdered in the lounge. Natasha was interrogated as a suspect on the train, but she was cleared of charges when ticket inspector Nikita Rukhin was responsible for the crime. Chief Ripley wanted more information on Nikita, whom the MGB was watching due to the network of smugglers he belonged to. Nikita claimed to only smuggle Soviet memorabilia in the ice cave. Carmen and the player took a look in the ice cave and found at trash bag full of Soviet memorabilia like Nikita had claimed. The player dug further to find a COSMORUS circuit board. The team took the circuit board to Natasha for her to explain what it was for. Natasha told them that it was the motherboard of the satellite SOMBRA had planned to build. When Carmen asked her how it fell into the wrong hands, however, Natasha exploded, telling them that they needed to work harder to prevent further breaches in COSMORUS. After Chief Ripley ordered the train to leave, the team was ordered to search the lounge for any clues that could lead to SOMBRA and the satellite. They found a tablet with a satellite on the screen, and it was sent to Elliot. Elliot found out that SOMBRA had planned to launch their satellite and take over space by hijacking the satellites already in orbit. With one push of a button, SOMBRA could possibly bring the world to the dark ages if the Bureau failed to stop them. Carmen felt that she had to tell Natasha about SOMBRA's plan, and she explained how the launch codes Darya had stolen and the motherboard smuggled by Nikita had pieced everything together. Unfortunately for the Bureau, Natasha refused to help them any longer, calling them amateurs. Horseback Mountain Cosmonaut Yelena Tereshkova was suspected of murder again when former COSMORUS employee Andrei Beloglazov was killed near SOMBRA's satellite facility in Mount Khan. However, she was proven innocent when Tsetseg was hired by SOMBRA to kill Andrei off. Tsetseg explained to Carmen and the player that she was hired to carry out a hit on the satellite engineer to "tie up loose ends", giving the team a clue that the satellite had been finished. Shortly after Tsetseg was given her prison sentence, Chief Ripley told the team to head back to the factory to find out where the satellite was going to be launched from, they found COSMORUS swipe cards in a safe. Elliot was given the cards to analyze only to find out that the cards were counterfeit. The information alone revealed that a SOMBRA agent was trying to launch the satellite disguised as a COSMORUS employee. The team decided to ask Yelena about where the launch sites were located. The cosmonaut remembered Andrei fighting with someone over a shipment in front of Mount Khan, prompting Carmen and the player to head there. The team found a torn piece of paper which was revealed to be a delivery statement of the satellite, and they read on to find out that the satellite was being launched in Kazakhstan. Both Carmen and Chief Ripley tried to call Natasha to warn her, but Natasha did not answer her phone, prompting Carmen to convince Elliot to give them security clearance into the launch site. Countdown to Murder Personnel NRomanovaWorldEdition.png|'Natasha Romanova' (head)|link=Natasha Romanova DChernovaWorldEditionV.png|'Darya Chernova' †|link=Darya Chernova NSharapovWorldEdition.png|'Nikolai Sharapov'|link=Nikolai Sharapov YTereshkovaWorldEditionC132.png|'Yelena Tereshkova'|link=Yelena Tereshkova NKringleWorldEditionV.png|'Nick Kringle' †|link=Nick Kringle ABeloglazovWorldEditionV.PNG|'Andrei Beloglazov' (formerly) †|link=Andrei Beloglazov FSugarcrystalWorldEdition.PNG|'Forrest Sugarcrystal'|link=Forrest Sugarcrystal Trivia *COSMORUS is most likely a parody of the Russian Federal Space Agency, also referred to as Roscosmos, in charge of Russia's space program and general aerospace research. *The dog on COSMORUS's logo is a reference to Laika, the first animal to orbit the Earth. Gallery Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Organizations